Ready?
by PutteringPoet
Summary: I rove my eyes over his form, taking him in, memorizing him. I want to go over to him. But I watch, I observe from a distance.


**Ready?**

**---**

He sits on top of a table. On top. His feet are on the bench where his bum is supposed to be. He's laughing at something Sirius said. His head is thrown back, his mouth open wide in a mirth-filled laugh. His black hair flows with the breeze, welcoming the wind as it runs it's fingers through the softness. I want to do that.

He hunches over, sticking his hands in the pockets of his brown jacket. He bows his head in solemnity. His friends are talking amongst themselves. He's separate from them in this moment. He seems to be thinking about something intently.

I rove my eyes over his form, taking him in, memorizing him. His shoulders stretch under his jacket, his back is arched, his hair continues to ruffle, his jaw is relaxed. I can't stop my blood from rushing faster. I want to go over to him. But I watch, I observe from a distance.

He pulls a hand out and scratches the side of his head. I smile when he smiles. He's staring at his jeans with the smile, surely his jeans aren't worthy of that. He looks up. He looks above the heads of his friends into the grey sky. I don't turn to look. I can't seem to be able to. His eyes… They're bright. The smile is still on his face. He looks happy. Perfectly. Happiness swells up in me. My smile grows.

Sirius pokes him. He turns his head, still with his grin. Sirius rolls his eyes and shakes his head. I can't hear what he says. Sirius, Remus, and Peter turn and leave. I don't look to see where they go. I can't take my eyes off him. He's the only thing I see. Nothing else is worth the effort.

He rubs his hands together and blows on them. He bounces his feet on the bench fast. I can see his breath. It's beautiful.

He raises his head. There's a confused look on his face. He looks around. Suddenly his hazel eyes meet mine. He grins, the confusion gone. He puts his hands on either side of him on the bench and jumps off, using them for support. He runs a hand through his hair absentmindedly as he looks at the ground, all in a fraction of a second. Next thing I know he looks up with a smile, he starts to walk. He's heading for me.

Oh lord. I'm not ready for this. He's still striding for me, but slowly, taking his time. Oh how torturous. His eyes are fixed on me, they roam my entire self quickly, taking me in. I feel a heat flash up in my cheeks. He chuckles.

He's close now. He's so perfect. His body sways perfectly as he walks, his skin is stretched across his cheekbones beautifully, my entire heart is swelling. I can feel it. Could it be true? This could be a dream, you never know.

He reaches me. He's so close. He grips my forearm. His warmth flows from his hand, my arm feels immediately hot. I move closer without a thought. He slides his hand down my arm and tugs at my wrist, pulling my hand out of my sweater pocket. My insides are all aflutter. His fingers tangle with mine.

"Hey Lily. You ready?"

I can feel the rumble of his baritone in my bones, he's so close. I'm ready. I've been ready my entire life.

I nod quickly. He bends his head down. Oh Merlin. His lips connect with my cheek. I close my eyes. He lingers for a second, then pulls away. I open my eyes again. He gives me a tender smile. I squeeze his hand. He winks. I roll my eyes and start walking, pulling him along with me.

"Are you still trying to prove you're immune to my charm, Flower?" He says when he comes up beside me, our shoulders rubbing together.

"Always, James, always." I say, turning my head to meet his eyes. I give him a wink. He laughs, pulls his hand out of mine, and wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me in. I lean my cheek on his shoulder. It's difficult to walk like this, but I don't care.

"I hate when you're cold." He mumbles, I feel something pressed into my hair and I know it's his kiss.

"Our first time going to Hogsmeade together and you're cold. Sorry. Maybe I should have waited until spring to ask again." He says, squeezing my side.

I shake my head, rubbing my hair against his neck. "I don't think I could have waited that long." I can tell that he smiles. I feel it in the air. I've made him happy. I like that. I wrap my own arm around him, taking my head off his shoulder. He tightens his arm around me, tucking me against him even more.

We're almost to Hogsmeade, but somehow, I know that this has been the best part of our first date.


End file.
